Events
Consumer Prize Rules: During the event, consuming over a specified number of diamonds, can receive rich rewards. Rewards: Rewards change frequently. Check out the Consumer Prize Rewards page for the latest and past rewards. Daily Consumption Rules: During the event, consuming over a specified number of diamonds, can receive rich rewards. Rewards: Rewards change frequently. Check out the Daily Consumption Rewards page for the latest and past rewards. Daily Recharge Rules: Recharge a certain amount of Diamonds every day to collect recharge rewards. Rewards: Rewards change frequently. Check out the Daily Recharge Rewards page for the latest and past rewards. Energy (Award Icon) Activity time: Forever Rules: Log in every day at a certain time period to collect free Energy. Note: Server time can be found on Settings screen. Rewards: First Recharge Pack Note: Icon in upper right of play screen till collected. (Version: 1.5.1.6a64b2788f) Flash Sale Rules: During the event you can purchase these discounted goods on the page. Reset at midnight each day. Notes: Each item can be purchased a maximum 99 times per day. Shop: (Version: 1.5.1.6a64b2788f) Investment Activity time: Forever Rules: # Event is always open, but players can only participate once. # When a player's Command Center reaches certain level, they can collect rewards (2000 Diamonds total)! # Must be VIP2 and above to purchase.Notes: Notes: 500 Diamonds to buy in. Rewards: (Version: 1.5.1.6a64b2788f) Kafka Factory Notes: Diamond cost increases by 30 for each draw. Costs 11,730 diamonds for full 5x5 board. Everyone has the same grid during the event. Current Reward Grid: Past Kafka grids Package - Consecutive Days Online Notes: Icon in upper right of play screen till completed (left of Online icon). Automatically scrolls down. In my testing one can miss logging in consecutive days and it still let's you collect the next "Consecutive Login Day" reward. Example: You log in Monday and collect Day 4. Then you log in Thursday, and it let's you collect Day 5. Rewards: (Version: 1.5.1.6a64b2788f) Recharge Doubled Rules: During the event, the first recharge can get double diamond. Description: During the event, players will receive a double diamond reward at the first recharge. What are you waiting for, to enjoy the diamond spree! Recharge to bet New with version 1.5.1.24ff95e869 Rules: Cumulatively recharge designated diamonds offers a chance to bet to win a diamond! Notes: You gain 1 chance to bet for each of these recharge amounts: 100, 300, 500, 1000, 2000, 5000, and 10000. The info box says recharging more gains you more chances to bet, but it doesn't give specifics on the amounts needed. Every bet costs 50 diamonds, however at this time the lowest reward is 50 diamonds, so you won't lose any by playing. Possible rewards are: 50,60,70,80,90,100,110,120,130, and 150 diamonds. Slot Machine Rules: During the event, pulling the lottery bar for massive ships will win a chance to obtain many high-end ships. Notes: Each spin cost 80 diamonds. Rewards: (Table incomplete) Stormy Sea Rules: Limited availability to extract legendary ship. Notes: Collect 4 Killer Whale parts or Lexington parts, from the Stormy Sea lottery draw, for 1 ship. 1 free Stormy Sea lottery draw per day, after that, 1 draw costs 45 diamonds. Stormy Sea lottery draw only available during Stormy Sea event. Stormy Sea event never happens at the same time as the Titan Ship event. Supplies Race Rules: During the event, recharge diamond can be obtained points; 1 Diamond = 1 points (not including the complimentary part of diamond in recharge), the corresponding amount of points can receive gifts. Notes: Screen shows your ranking, the top 10 players on the server, and their points. Number 1's name and points are colored orange, numbers two and three are colored purple, the rest are colored white. The top ten get prizes from the Reward List based on their rank. Anyone can earn the rewards from the Points Reward list by recharging specific amounts of Diamonds. This is basically a recharge competition. Reward List: Points Reward: Thunder Plan Rules: During this event, attack other players on the World Map a certain number of times to get rewards. Rewards: Titan Ship Rules: Limited availability to extract legendary ship. Notes: Collect 4 Nevada parts or Pegasus parts, from the Titan Ship lottery draw, for 1 ship. 1 free Titan Ship lottery draw per day, after that, 1 draw costs 45 diamonds. Titan Ship lottery draw only available during Titan Ship event. Titan Ship event never happens at the same time as the Stormy Sea event. Total Recharges Rules: Recharge a certain amount to get Diamonds and items! Rewards: Rewards change frequently. Check out the Total Recharges Rewards page for the latest and past rewards.